Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by Ma petit
Summary: This originally belonged to NimirRa. Harry is in his 6th year and he meets a very interesting person. better than the summary. Please read and reviEW


**This story originally belonged to Nimi-Ra, but she didn't like it so she gave me the permission to take over. That was her biggest mistake. I am going to try and make the story as good as possible in my own style, so bear with me people. This is the rewritten Chapter 1.**

**Ma petit**

CHAPTER 1

During one morning at around 3 am, a tall, young boy with midnight black hair arrived at St Mungos. Harry Potter had caught pneumonia from playing Quiditch in the rain with Ron and the twins. It was fun, until Mrs. Weasley decided that the boys would get a cold and ushered them inside. But it was already too late for Harry, who the next day started to show symptoms of the sickness.

A healer showed him to his room, which Harry noticed was the same one that Mr Weasley stayed in, when Voldermorts snake bit him. Harry thought that this was a good idea, because it meant that his friends would find it easier to find him.

The healer opened the door and Harry walked in before her, he looked around and saw that there was another person in the room with him. There was a girl sitting on the opposite bed to his. He noticed with surprise that she looked a lot like him, the same untidy hair, though the girls reached her waist, a matching pair of sparkling emerald eyes and the same nose and sensitive mouth. The only difference as far as Harry could tell was the height and that she was female. Harry considered himself to be tall, he had grown a lot over the summer, but the girl was about 3 inches taller than him. Harry made himself a mental note to ask Dumbledore, when he next saw him about the strange girl.

His thoughts were interrupted as the healer pushed him towards the bed, when he was tacked in, the woman gave him a spoonful of some vial tasting potion that he nearly spat back in her face.

"Mr Potter, this will be your room for the next few days. And I expect you to take that potion three times a day and don't even think of not swallowing it, I'll be watching you. I will inform you when you will be ready to go home, so don't ask me any questions of that sort." The healer sounded so business like that Harry didn't feel like arguing with her about anything, 'One more thing before I go, you two,' she pointed at the girl, 'are to behave yourselves. I don't want to have any more fights from you Miss.' And with those words she left the two teenagers alone. Harry with embarrassment, noticed that he or the girl haven't been introduced to each other.

Harry gave a fake cough to attract the girls attention, but with little successes. She was too busy reading a thick and very worn book, just like Hermione's books looked after she had them for a long time. The girl was so absorbed into the book that she didn't see Harry come towards her bed. He gave a little wave, but she ignored him, disheartened by the girl's response, Harry moved back into bed. He sat on his bed and started staring at the girl, he counted the minutes before she noticed him. After 8 minutes that managed to stretch on forever, the girl finally lifted her head from the book and gave Harry a dirt look.

"What are you starring at?" she asked coldly

"Sorry, couldn't help it, there wasn't much choice to begin with. I mean either stare at the four walls, the ceiling, the door or you. I think that it was the best non-too-boring option. I'm Harry Potter by the way."

'Raven ' she let the comment slide about her being boring. The last person who said that too her, was in a comma a couple of rooms down the hall.

Harry was pleased with himself for starting an introduction. He wondered if Raven was going to Hogwarts. He found her name to be funny 'Raven' maybe she was named after a bird because of her long black hair. He noted that she hasn't told him her last name, which was strange. Unless of course she had something to hide.

After spending a few minutes in Ravens, silent and sullen company Harry formed an opinion of her being either meaner than Malfoy, or is even more alone in the world than him. In the end he chose the first suggestion.

He spent the night in a troubled sleep. He kept thinking about Voldermort for some reason. Raven wasn't helping either. Most of the night she spent reading a book, and the light bugged Harry something horrible. When he finally had enough and was about to tell her off, before he even managed to open his mouth, she was glaring daggers at him.

'Do you mind turning that light of. Some people can't sleep.' He told her annoyed. She gave him a sweet innocent smile and Harry found that he couldn't stay angry with her.

"Can't sleep? Well too bad. I always read at night so if it's bothering you than tough." And Raven had her nose buried in her book again. Harry his patience worn very thin, childishly threw his pillow across the room and it hit Raven square in the face. A second later Harry ducked as a book came flying to his face. He grabbed the book and threw it back, but he missed his target and the girl ducked under the bed. A few moments later a shoe hit Harry in the chest, he in turn threw the first thing he grabbed and threw it at Raven, but it hit the wall instead and smashed. Harry looked at the bedside table and noticed that his potion was missing. He turned back to the wall and with horror saw it splattered green on the wall. Before he could move, the nurse strode angrily in. She stopped dead in her tracks as she surveyed the room.

"Mr Potter and Miss Raven! What is the meaning of this?" she cried shrilly, ' In bed both of you and if I hear another sound coming from this room, I'll know who to blame." And she strode out again. Gloomily Raven and Harry climbed back into bed.

"It was your fault.' She accused Harry.

'No it wasn't"

'Yes it was'

'Was not!'

'Was too'

'Was not'

'Was too'

'QUIET!" yelled a voice from the corridor. This shut them both up. Harry walked back to his bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Well what did you think. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you**


End file.
